The only one
by natz203
Summary: No one fully understands Ianto Jones, not even the Captain, what happens when the one person who does comes back into his life? Story better than summary honest xx
1. Chapter 1

Ianto Jones typed furiously on the keyboard, steeling himself as Jack who was currently driving the SUV, sped around a sharp corner, earning a few shouts of protest from the passengers in the back. To say his relationship with the Captain was unpredictable was an understatement, Jack could be both hot and cold and if Ianto was honest it was starting to wear thin, he liked Jack and knew they would be great together but he wasn't prepared to waste anymore time on the Captain if he wasn't sure if this relationship was something he was prepared to try at. Sighing to himself, as the computers tucked themselves away and they stopped the car, outside the building, Ianto's breath caught in his throat and as the others scrambled out of the car, he stilled not moving just staring ahead at the officer currently talking to Jack, detailing him on the situation. Regaining control of his senses he jumped out of the car, and called out the name that caused memories of their nights together flooding into his mind, "Chelsea!" his team looked at him, as did Chelsea, it was a few seconds before it registered who he was, as she smiled indicating that the team could enter the building she hurried to Ianto, he gladly met her half way, totally unaware of the curious looks of his team, especially Jack. The only thing he could see was her, as she jumped into his awaiting arms and embraced him, laughing slightly, after a minute she pulled away remembering that she was meant to be looking professional,

"Ianto Jones…it's been a long time," she smiled slightly, the smile that he used to dream about, and if he was honest still did at times, "Too long," she added, glancing at the SUV she raised an eyebrow, "Who would of guessed you'd be involved with the team that most cops round here hate," Ianto laughed slightly,

"Who would of guessed you would turn out to be a cop, what happened to Australia," he asked, Chelsea shrugged slightly,

"Life changes…people change," she added quietly, Ianto frowned slightly, as Chelsea turned and acknowledged one of the officers when they said they were leaving, "I'll walk, see you there," she waved, turning back to Ianto, she noticed his look, "Hey don't think to much on it, so how's life going for you, you got that special someone to spend the rest of your life with yet?" Ianto looked down, he looked back up towards the building were Jack had gone, and shrugged,

"Might have, not too sure yet," he said honestly, "You?" he ignored the nagging hope that she hadn't, Chelsea shook her head,

"No not me, I work to much…I know shocker right," she laughed, Jack and the others left the house and headed towards the two, back towards the car,

"Right we're done here," said Jack, coming to a stop in front of Chelsea and Ianto, Chelsea frowned at the look she received, not snotty but cold, ignoring it, she smiled at Ianto,

"Well I have to get back to work, here's my card with my number, give me a call later we'll catch up," she said, handing him a small card, Ianto smiled and took it, still not noticing the looks the team were exchanging, "It was good to see you," she added, leaning up she pecked him on the cheek and began to walk away, when her radio crackled, _'All units calling all units, hostage situation on the east side of bakers road, number 24, please proceed to destination,'_ Chelsea turned and winked at Ianto before she started running, surprising the others with her speed. Jack looked at Ianto then went to the car, Gwen smirking walked beside Ianto,

"So I take it she was an ex-girlfriend," it was more a statement than a question, Ianto laughed

"And what gave it away?" he asked, Gwen shrugged, as she reached the car,

"Oh please, there was enough sexual tension there to heat a city," she smiled, surprising Ianto who turned back in the direction Chelsea had ran before sliding into the car, sparing no glance at Jack, all his thoughts on the girl he had just met, the girl who he had loved…

"_Ianto no stop…please…" exclaimed a younger Chelsea, a younger Ianto Jones currently had her pinned to the bed tickling her sides, as Chelsea unsuccessfully tried to escape, Ianto laughed, _

"_Not until you say it love," he answered, Chelsea laughed, tears in her eyes_

"_Fine…you're the best!" she exclaimed, Ianto finally relented and stopped, Chelsea looked at him, "That wasn't fair you know how ticklish I am," she scolded trying her hardest to look serious, Ianto smirked, _

"_Always get my way when I do that though don't I," he leaned over and kissed her, Chelsea smiled, as she snaked her arms around his back pulling him closer, then almost skilfully, she flipped them both over so she was now on top and smirked down at him, _

"_And that is all I have to do to get my own way," she whispered, leaning over Chelsea kissed him again, sighing happily as Ianto ran his hand through her hair, a weak spot for her, their kissing grew more passionate and needy each second, but was cut off when Chelsea's house phone rang, groaning in frustration she rolled off the bed, sparking a call of protest from Ianto, smiling she walked into the kitchen and answered the phone, "Hello…oh hey Janet…what are you serious," she exclaimed, Ianto curious, had came into the kitchen and snaked his arms around her so her back was against his chest, burying his head into the crook of her neck he inhaled her scent, passion fruit "Well that's great…erm well I'll call you back tomorrow, I'll have to think on it for a bit," hanging up the phone, she manoeuvred herself around so she was facing Ianto, _

"_And who was that?" he asked, Chelsea smiled, _

"_It was Janet, my old tutor, she offered me a job," she said, Ianto smiled, "It's in Australia," she finished, and the smile dropped off Ianto's face, _

"_Oh," was all he said, as he pulled himself out of Chelsea's embrace, and went and leant on the side, Chelsea sighed, "Are you taking it?" he asked, knowing full well it had been a dream of hers since she was younger, _

"_Not if you don't want me to," she said quietly, Ianto looked at her, of course he didn't want her to go, she would be away from him, but keeping her here just because he couldn't stand being away from her would be selfish, so instead he smiled, _

"_Of course I want you to go, it's something you've always wanted," he answered, Chelsea looked back up at him her eyes glazed with unshed tears, walking forward she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly, _

"_I love you," she whispered, Ianto pulled back and looked at her, brushing the hair out of her face, _

"_I love you too," he replied, kissing her, "Besides it's not like we won't see each other," Chelsea nodded. Little did either of them know that after she left they would never see each other, because Ianto was soon to be recruited by Torchwood. _

Ianto sat with the other members of Torchwood at a table in the office, all eating a Chinese he as always was quiet, and this time his thoughts rested on that day, and the girl he had loved, the same girl who brought him out of his shell, made him feel important and made him feel like he could do anything even save the world if he wanted. Chelsea had been the only girl to do that to him, the only other person who had come close to her was Lisa, whom he had loved, but could've never given his heart 100. Making a decision to call her, he stood abruptly and everyone around him stopped talking, Jack raised an eyebrow, "You okay?" he asked, Ianto looked at him, and nodded,

"Just need to make a phone call, see ya," and without giving the Captain or the team another glance, he headed out, dialling Chelsea's number into his mobile, he pressed call and waited,

"Hello!" came her voice, Ianto smiled,

"Hello…Chelsea it's me Ianto,"

"Ianto…hey I'm glad you called," she smiled the other end, it was an answer that made him smile, a genuine one and gave him a spark of hope, for what he was unsure….

I'd like to do a full story but wanted to know what you guys thought first, so let me know if it's worth continuing…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Remembering**

**Ianto straightened his tie and brushed down his suit, judging again whether or not he looked okay. Realizing it was too late if he didn't he sighed and walked out onto the Bay outside the Hub, he looked around before stepping out of the perception field, and instantly saw her leaning against the railings over-looking the harbour. Walking slowly over to her he called her name, "Chelsea," he watched as she turned around and smiled at him, his breathe caught in his throat again, she looked beautiful. Chelsea was wearing a unique sexy purple plunge dress that fell around her knees and clung to her curves, she walked to Ianto and kissed him on the cheek, **

"**Hey, you okay?" she asked, Ianto realising he was staring nodded, **

"**Yeah, you look beautiful," he said, Chelsea blushed and looked away, the wind causing her hair, which was loose and curly to fly in her face, she gently brushed it away, **

"**Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself," she smiled as she linked her arm through his and they walked away from the Hub.**

** Unbeknown to them a certain Captain Jack Harkness had witnessed this on the CCTV, and was wrestling with the idea to call Ianto and say he was needed here. **

"**I'm glad you called any way," smiled Chelsea as settled into a chair the waiter held out for her, they had came to a local restaurant, Ianto smiled, as he himself settled. For the next 2 hours they made small talk both avoiding a particular subject that had yet to be resolved, Ianto wanting to bring it up, and Chelsea waiting for the inevitable question, once they had finished dinner, both agreed that since it was a nice night to go for a walk along the harbour. Walking side by side in silence, they spent the next 10 minutes in silence, until Ianto for the first time in a long time decided to take the first step, **

"**Why did you come back from Australia, I thought that was what you wanted," he said, Chelsea sighed and stopped leaning against the railings that overlooked the water, Ianto stood beside her and waited, **

"**It wasn't were I wanted to be in the end, I always felt like…" she paused, Ianto frowned as he watched her look away,**

"**Felt what?" he urged, Chelsea smiled softly, yet sadly, **

"**I guess I always felt like something big was missing, no matter what I did or how hard I tried I had this horrible ache in my stomach and it wouldn't go away," she said, Ianto shut his eyes, **

"**What was missing?" he asked, Chelsea lowered her head then looked back to him and smiled softly, **

"**It only went away when I saw you again, it's been a constant since I left, I knew I had to come back I was never going to be happy over there, by time I got back though you'd left the apartment," she said, Ianto nodded, and felt his heart to the old familiar flutter it only did for her, Chelsea smiled and stepped forward embracing him, surprising Ianto yet he quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her to. Pulling away slightly, their faces inches away, both held their breath as they drew closer, a car skidding though quickly tore the two apart, **

"**Ianto come on!" shouted Jack Harkness, he and the rest of the team, were in the SUV geared up and ready to go on a case, Ianto sighed and removed his arms from around Chelsea, **

"**I'm sorry I should go," he apologised, Chelsea nodded and brushed a strand of hair from her face, **

"**Don't worry about it," she said, "We'll catch up another time, I have somewhere to be," she smiled, leaning up she planted a kiss on his cheek, before stepping away, "Good to see you Ianto…goodnight," she said, backing further away she eventually turned and started walking away, Ianto watched for a second before running to the SUV again ignoring the questioning glances of his team and in particular Jack. It wasn't that he didn't care for Jack he did, he just wasn't sure this relationship, was working for either of them, and he knew the time was upon them to decide what would happen, but first they had an alien to catch. **

**--**

_**Flashback**_

_**Ianto laughed out loud as he watched her, dancing and singing beneath the stars as they walked along the bay, not caring about the strange looks she was getting off passers by, and he not caring about anything else except how she looked. Stopping, Chelsea leaned against the railings and boosted herself up so she was sat on them and waited for a smiling Ianto to reach her when he did he stood in between her legs and rested his hands on her lower back, as she rested hers over his shoulders, "So do you think I should join X-factor?" she asked smiling, Ianto laughed slightly,**_

"_**Definitely can I be your manager?" he asked, kissing him on the tip of his nose and playing with a tuft of hair at the top of his neck she answered,**_

"_**Maybe," she said coyly, she stared into his eyes and sighed, "Ianto, want to know a secret?" he nodded, leaning to his ear she whispered, "I think I'm in love with you," leaning back, she saw the smile on his face,**_

"_**Well can you keep a secret as well?" he asked, nodding he leaned his head against hers, "I'm in love with you as well, have been since we first met," he admitted, Chelsea leaned in and kissed him full on the lips as the pair of them poured all their love and passion for the other into it, quickly pulling her head away Chelsea earned herself a look of protest from Ianto, **_

"_**Lets go to my place, it's getting rather chilly out here," she whispered, smiling and kissing her again, Ianto helped her hop down from the railings and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked away.**_

**_--_**

**Rolling over in his bed Ianto sighed as he looked at the bedside clock, it read 4:25am, knowing he had to be in work in 3 hours he slid reluctantly out of bed and headed for the shower, his head flooding with memories. **

_**Flashback**_

"_**I am soaked!" exclaimed Chelsea running into her apartment**_

_**Quickly following was Ianto and he laughed as he shut the door behind him. "Well I guess dinners off," **_

_**Chelsea shrugged off her coat and laughed, wet straight through as it had been torrential rain. "I guess so, but like I tried to suggest before we can call in a pizza," she said, waving the phone in her hand**_

_**Ianto smiled gently at her and went and stood beside the window, watching the rain fall. It was a few minutes before the all too familiar arms of the woman he loved wrapped around his torso from behind. "I'm sorry, I wanted you to have a good night," he said, turning around he faced her,**_

"_**And I will have a good night, okay it's only my birthday I'm all up for a night in with you just eating a pizza, and watching a cheesy horror," she smiled, standing on her tiptoes she kissed him, "Besides all the wicked things I want to do to you wouldn't be possible if we were out," **_

_**Ianto smiled and nodded, "Well then I'm glad we're staying in," pulling her closer he said, "I think though out of concern for your well being of course you should get out of these wet clothes,"**_

_**Chelsea laughed slightly and bit her lip before taking his hand in hers, "Then a shower it is, but your coming with…out of concern for your well being as well of course," she said pulling him into the bathroom.**_

**Leaning his head against the shower wall Ianto sighed. Old feelings that he thought he had long since buried were resurfacing and confusing the hell out of him. Before everything had been so simple, Jack and him were in a 'relationship' of sorts, if it could even be called that, a few romps in the office. With Chelsea it had been different, the first moment they had met he had fallen for her, desired her…**

_**Flashback**_

_**Walking down the street Ianto was lost in his own thoughts and didn't notice the visible head on collision that was about to happen**_

"_**Oh my god," exclaimed a young woman as she was knocked to the ground**_

_**Snapping right out of his daze Ianto cringed, "Oh I am so sorry, please excuse me I wasn't paying attention," he apologised. Crouching down he started helping her gather her papers up,**_

"_**Don't worry I wasn't paying attention either," she replied, standing up she tried straightening her papers**_

"_**I'm still very sorry," he said, holding out the papers to her. Chelsea looked up to thank him and felt herself stutter over her words, and Ianto felt his heart beat quicken and his body heat up**_

"_**No problem," she smiled, taking the papers from him. Everything around them faded away, the connection they felt just through looking into one another's eyes was electric**_

"_**Ianto Jones," he said holding out his hand, Chelsea's smile grew bigger**_

"_**Chelsea Stevens," she gave him her name, they still had their hands joined, and a beat went by before either spoke**_

"_**Could I buy you a coffee, as an apology for running you over?" joked Ianto, Chelsea laughed slightly**_

"_**I would love to but I have to get back to work," she sighed regretfully, Ianto nodded and tried to hide his disappointment, "But if I give you my number, it would be nice if you called me later, you know for that apology drink," **_

_**Ianto's face lit up again, and he nodded watching her movements as she reached into her pocket for her card. Pulling one out she handed it to him, "So I'll call you later," **_

"_**I look forward to it, it was nice getting run over by you," she joked, Ianto laughed slightly, and watched as she walked away. Glancing back down at the card he ran his thumb over her name and smiled, for some reason he had an amazing feeling about this.**_

**_--_**

**As he walked to work, his thoughts still lingered on that day. It had been the day that had changed his life, after that day he had become a different person. Leaning against the bars, he stared out across the harbour; if he was honest with himself he missed that feeling. The feeling of being able to do anything, Chelsea made him feel that way, made him feel that no matter what everything was alright as long as they were together, she made him feel excited about every new day. Pushing himself off the bars, he continued on his way, thinking on the fact that nobody made him feel like that, nobody since. **

**Jack excited him, and he cared for him greatly, but he feared that Jack would never give him what he truly desired. Was it really worth it, did they have a future…plagued with these thoughts Ianto pushed open the door to the travel shop/entrance to Torchwood, and vowed that as soon as the chance presented itself, he was going to find out once and for all, but then again what was it he, Ianto really wanted? **

**--**

**Go onpress that purple button. Any suggestions about what you guys want me to here are welcome xxxxx**


End file.
